


五十年

by Kaene0915



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 只能用照片，想你。





	五十年

**Author's Note:**

> 原哏來自我奶奶的真實故事。  
> 然後覺得中國翻譯的名字比較好聽，所以就選擇使用了。

 

今早，一隻從沒看過的貓頭鷹捎來一封信，信裡只有短短的一句話，沒有署名。

哈利老了，微微顫抖的手，拿不穩手裡的信。 

 

「德拉科離開了。」

 

英國難得的陽光，從樹葉間的縫隙，一點一點的映在棺木上。

沒有幾個人來參加喪禮。

 

有人按了哈利家的門鈴，哈利如夢初醒，拄著拐杖，前去應門。

一位女士站在門外。

「您好，波特先生。抱歉突然叨擾。」她的聲音透露著疲憊，面容卻仍舊一絲不苟。

「您是…？」就算哈利老了，但他的記憶還不算壞，他不認為他認識這位元女士。

「我是阿斯托利亞·馬爾福。」

 

他們兩人面對面坐在桌前，茶香氤氳，卻沒有任何人開口說話。

「您的妻子…?」阿斯托利亞抬起頭，問了一句。

「她去鄉下老家了。」哈利回應。

她不再多問，因這不是她此次拜訪的目的。

「德拉科過世了。」她淡淡地說。

哈利沒想到她下一句是此，微愣了一下，抿唇：「嗯。」

她從她淡紫色的皮夾抽出一張照片，推到哈利面前。

那是一張已經泛黃的照片，不像其它會動的照片，它是一張靜止的。照片裡的男孩對照相機露出傻氣的笑容，手裡握著個東西。

哈利低下頭，仔細瞧了一會。

手裡的東西是金色飛賊。

他不知道為什麼要給他看一張自己的照片，而且似乎他自己也沒有這張。

 

「我就開始說吧。」阿斯托利亞歎口氣，「這是德拉科的。在我跟他結婚時，我就已經知道，這個男人永遠不會愛我。」

 

有人說魚尾紋是愛笑的人才會擁有的，阿斯托利亞唯獨缺了那兩條細細的線。

 

「我不知道他心裡有誰，但我知道他愛那個人愛得很深。」

 

「他隨身都會帶著一本書，而他的書簽是一張照片，我不曾想過去看，看那張照片上的人是誰。呵，說我膽小可以，但我只是想安安穩穩的過完一生，就算他不愛我。」

 

「某天我們兩個都喝醉了，醉得很，他忽然笑著跟我說，他參加完某個人的結婚典禮後，回家哭得好慘，他以為他就要死了。『知名前任食死徒被發現哭死在家中。多麼有趣的預言家日報標題啊！』他這樣對我說。」

 

「我以為我會忘記他說的那些話，畢竟我醉了。但那些話卻深深地刻在我的腦海，我很想問，不過從沒開口。」

阿斯托利亞眨眨眼，停了一會兒。

而哈利沒有說話，他只是看著阿斯托利亞。

 

「然後他因病死在醫院。我終於鼓起勇氣，翻開他死前在看的那本書，夾著書簽的那一頁。」

 

「照片背後寫的日期。五十年了。」阿斯托利亞笑了，滿面風霜的臉露出一對酒窩，笑意卻未達眼底。

 

「五十年了，波特先生。」

 

 

阿斯托利亞‧馬爾福離開了哈利的家。

 

桌上從沒喝過的茶，冷了。

 


End file.
